Fighting for Slugterra
by subterra59
Summary: What if Dr. Blakk had a change of heart after one of his experiments have failed, he then finds a child that could possibly change his fate. Ten years later, his old collogue has stolen Dr. Blakks work and used it on the elder Shane and Blakk. Now it is up to the next generations to protect all of Slugterra. Eli Shane x Donna Por, Trixie x OC


**Hello slugterra fans, yes I'm a fan too, I wanted to pull this out. My first Fanfic of Slugterra.**

**My OC is going to be a large twist to all of this so here it is. And new OC slugs will be here too. I also will take in OC slugslingers.**

-0-0-0-

Under a hundred miles underground from the surface of the Earth. Life started anew as it is home to small but powerful little creatures called slugs. Ounce they hit 100 mph, their true form will appear to unleash their power. But there are those will have a vision to a darker road for using them.

-0-0-0-

In the forest deep within Slugterra, it was quiet and peaceful. That is when a young Thaddius Blakk walking down a freshly ruined cavern that was full of people, from one of his experiments. He is a cruel man with his Harbinger Firestorm slugblaster on his holster. The face of a cruel man isn't the sadistic mad smile, but the face of guilt and sorrow. He dropped to his knees as tears trailed down on his cheeks. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, he just wanted to improve slugs to become more powerful.

He heard footsteps behind him. He turns his head just to see the corner his eye to see the law enforcer of Slugterra, Will Shane with his orange color Infurnus slug Burby. An orange blaster with a blue slug canister loaded with a Rammstone slug.

"Do it Shane." Thaddius said as he looks forward. "Go ahead, shoot me, give me what I deserve."

Will was confused, but he didn't let his guard down. "Dr. Blakk, you're not going to fool me with your tricks."

The dark professor clenches his first and stands as he turns to his rival. "Do you think I'm joking!"he said showing him his tears. He points to the destruction he caused. "I destroyed a whole cavern full of people, nothing but lifeless rubble." he pulled out his blaster from his holster, already loaded with his Rammstone, causing Will to finger his trigger. "And it's all my fault." he too is about to squeeze the trigger.

They are now in a standoff. Blasters are now aimed at each other with whomever shoots first. That is until they heard a whimpering cry of a small slug. The two slingers both immediately dropped their guard and turn to see a dark blue and white slug with two eyes and it has two antenna's. It turns away them as it hops up and down, hoping to get their attention. It did. The slug hops off with the two slingers behind it.

It led them to a pile of rubble hearing a cry that could be from a baby. Both Will and Thaddius dropped their blasters and started digging out the rubble to find a baby boy, almost harmless if you count with the soot and dust on the boys face. Thaddius picked up the child to sooth the now orphan child.

Will saw the reaction of his rival's change of heart. The protector then placed his hand on his shoulder. The villain has gotten his attention, looking up to him. "Blakk,"

The slug hops onto Blakk's other shoulder looking at him as the dark professor keeps starring down on the child that is now calm and snuggled into his arms. "I know." he stood up and turns to the Shane. "I'll turn myself in."

The protector looks at him as did the his slug partner with concern, and both nodded. "Yes, but I will see to it you get a fair trial.

-0-three days later-0-

"Thaddius Blakk." the judge said as he slams his mallet on his table. "Will Shane has vouched for you. You will be sentence five years. If you deny as well disembark any negative behavior, your sentence will increase to life, understand."

The Blakk in large handcuffs didn't not deny but nodded in approval.

With the smash of the judges mallet that echoes through the whole room, two guards stood at each side of Thaddius and grabbed his arms to drag him to his cell.

"Wait." Will said catching up to them before walking out the doors. The guards stopped and let go of the new convict, "May I talk to him." the guards stepped aside.

Thaddius looks at will. "How's the boy?" he said in concern.

"Doing well." he said. "He is being in care of Master Shinai."

The dark professor sighs in relief. "Thank you...friend." he said as the word friend to his rival in an uneasy tone like out of his comfort zone. "Does the boy have a name?"

Will shakes his head. "No, I'm afraid he doesn't have one."

"Chris." Will has Thaddius's attention. "I want to name him Chris Blakk."

Will smiles and places his hand on his shoulder. "You'll see him soon."

Blakk smiles for the first time and turns to the guards. "You can lead me in now." the guards have taken him out of court and into prison.

-0-0-0-

In an unknown location that of a hidden a sinister smile from a shadow like figure, taking in the information that is from Dr. Blakk. "Since Dr. Blakk isn't here, he wouldn't mind me stealing his hard work."

-0-0-0-

**I hope you like it, here's your OC sheet.**

**Name:**

**Age: ranging in 15-20**

**Species: Cave troll, Human, Molenoid**

**Mecha-Beast: describe with model name, but I wouldn't suggest an elephant type.**

**Blaster type: choices below**

**Pistol (Small or Medium. upgrades: short barrel Power, scope Range, Rapid (multi-cartridge limit is 3 shots) or Single) Duel wielding (Consumes slugs more and single fire blaster for off-hand)**

**Bow (Gauntlet (Multi-cartridge (more cartridge)or hand held Single load(more power).**

**Rifle (mid range or long range)**

**Gauntlets (One or Two)**

**Staff (Melee and Range) **

**Fusion shot is unavailable until after I might write down after "The Unbeatable Master" **

**If you have a suggestion on a blaster of your own let me now on replay or PM, If you say gattler, my answer is no.**

**Number of starter Slugs: 6 including one ultra-rare of your choice or your creation, (Overpowering is going to be of my judging)**

**Bio:**

**Example: look down**

**Name: Chris Blakk**

**Age: 15**

**Species: Human**

**Mecha-Beast: Thundarr: TH1-DR, A large mechanical black bull with long horns with blue neon lights, given by his father.**

**Blaster type: The Hades (main hand) Styx (off-hand) Pistol Medium. Rapid (multi-cartridge limit is 3 shots) Duel wielding (Consumes more slugs and single fire blaster for off-hand)**

**Number of starter Slugs: Frozer (OC slug Tundario, Ultra Rare, protoform: electricity, ability Cold Hammer(Forms an Ice like armor and tackles slugs or opponents,) Frozen Roar (shouts a loud roar with cloud of sheer coldness), Rammstone, Hop Rock, Thresher, Tormato, Polero, Flaringo.**

**Bio: When he was a little child, his whole cavern was destroyed by one of Dr. Blakk's experiments. He was then raised by Master Shinai for five years until his adopted father is out of prison. When his father is out of jail, he began to learn about his projects and later learns the science of Slug energy and advancements. Later on, He watches his father working with Will Shane to protect all of Slugterra. Now his father gone, and no one to protect Slugterra, He takes a stand and follow his father's footsteps, not to destroy, but to protect all he loves.**

**Pairings is Eli x Donna Por and Trixie x OC (Mine)**


End file.
